Corrupted Steven Universe
by StevenUniverseTrash111
Summary: This is a story about Steven's corruption. Since he's half human, he and connie try to find a remedy for this partial corruption and his new powers come into benefit.


**Connie POV**

I am in love with Steven Quartz universe, and here's how I figured that out.

My phone rings. It's Steven.

"Connie! We need your help! There's a huge quartz on Earth, I need you to meet me by the temple."

"Uh, Okay!" I hang up and rush out of my house, and I take the quickest route by foot.

When I arrive, I am out of breath. That doesn't matter to Steven though, because he warps in and grabs my hand. "We have to hurry, she's getting angrier!" He pulls me to the pad and thus we're off.

He warps me to a mysterious place. We're atop a mountain, and the sky is red and grey around us. It is foggy in a way that one would describe as musty. Before us is a gem, a white quartz, yet a powerful one. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are here too, and they look exhausted. It's unsettling.

"Who's that?" I whisper at Steven. He looks at me briefly. "Milky Quartz." She's white, and tall, yet not quite as tall as jasper. She sports a menacing grin. Her gem is on her upper leg, and it glitters white. "Rose." She says, glaring at Steven. "I will not let you beat me." She is exhausted, I am guessing that the Crystal Gems had put up quite a fight with her. Milky Quartz summons a spear with electricity dancing around its tip.

"I have waited thousands of years for this moment. I was sent to this planet just to locate you for white diamond, so she can _corrupt_ you. But I plan to do a little more than just _locate_ you. I ain't giving up yet, Rose!" She charges at Steven, spear in hand. He summons his shield, deflecting this major attack. She is sent against her ship. She gets up quickly, and presses an unknown button.

"That's it," She huffs.

"I'm calling White Diamond." A contraption floats out of the ship, and it's one of those direct- diamond line things. She adjusts it to call White Diamond, and the call immediately picks up. There she is, tall, strong, and oddly majestic. Her skin is white, and she has a fair yet dangerous face. She wears a giant cape made of a heavy material. Where her eyes should be white they are black. She looks stern and strict, as I suspect she is.

"Milky Quartz." Her voice is like silk, and is yet dangerous. "Yes. How is your mission? Did you find Rose Quartz?"

Milky Quartz nods. "Yes, My diamond. I have found her and I require your assistance."

White Diamond smiles. "I'll be right there." The call drops.

"Garnet! What do we do?" Pearl asks, hyperventilating.

"We need to run. And hide, before her song reaches us." She looks over at Steven. "We need to hurry. Come."

Steven looks over. "But she's coming! We need to fight back!"

"Steven, you don't understand. Bring Connie, and we need to hide now."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Milky Quartz chuckles. "There's no use running, Crystal gems. She'll find you. In fact, she's almost here."

Garnet gasps and picks Steven and me up. She and the crystal gems begin to run.

I watch as a void forms in the clouds and a giant, white ship in the shape of a head comes into view. The winds around me pick up.

Steven gasps. The ship's mouth opens, and a giant woman is in the entrance. She scowls down at the crystal gems trying to run. With a swipe of her hand, the winds pick up more and Steven and I are swept back to Milky Quartz. She chuckles.

We are on the grass, staring up at this menacing ship. The Crystal Gems must have decided to bolt, or maybe more winds pushed them away. They are nowhere to be seen.

The Diamond begins to sing. Her song is beautiful and angry, yet incomprehensible. I look over at Steven, confused, and he is face down on the grass clutching at his ears.

 **Steven POV**

White Diamond begins to sing. At first, her song is kind of nice, but then it gets louder and louder, filling my ears with these incomprehensible, angry notes. I feel aches all over my body. I feel like I'm ...growing? My vision gets pinkish and blurry. The pain increases, and I cry out. The song continues to pound in my ears.

 **Connie POV**

Steven cries out. I watch in horror as wings grow from his mouth, horns begin to sprout atop his head, and his irises and pupils fade away. His fingers harden into claws. I try to go over to him, but he pushes me off. Steven had told me once about gems turning into monsters... corruption. Steven is corrupting! He once again hides his face and clutches at his ears.

Suddenly, the winds die down and the Diamond smiles at the sight of his corruption. Milky Quartz climbs aboard her ship.

"My Diamond, what about the other one?" She asks.

"Never mind her. She's just a human, what's she going to do?" She laughs. The ship's doors close and they fly away.

Steven lays on the ground, his back towards me. He is breathing heavily. From here I can see that his horns have reached their full length, and he has grown a large tail. I can't figure out anything else... Steven had said that corrupted gems forget who they were... and they turn into monsters. Is that what happened here? I approach with caution. I'm not sure, maybe it will work differently, because he's half human.

He grunts and stands up. He looks towards me. His eyes are a glowing pink with no pupils. I step towards him. "Steven?"

 **Steven POV**

I open my eyes and stand up. Ow, everything hurts... I can't quite tell why. My vision clears, and I can see Connie in front of me. But... She looks scared, why would she be scared? I blink.

"Steven?" She says. She takes a step towards me.

I smile at her, but I feel something in my mouth. I stop, and reach up to feel. Fangs. I take a step back and run my fingers through my hair. Horns. I feel access to a new limb behind me. A tail!

"Connie! What happened!" I yell.

 **Connie POV**

I feel relief flood through me. It's still him!

"Steven, White Diamond came, she started singing, you fell down and you became... you. But at least you're okay! Mentally... okay."

Steven sits down.

"...Wow. I'm corrupted."

 **Hi Guys! It's me, StevenUniverseTrash111. Sorry for the first version of this, I can be unintentionally** **vague. Please give me suggestions for the next chapter!**


End file.
